Exotic Flower part 2
by MandoGirl22
Summary: Part two of the Exotic Flower, I liked the first one so much that I had to do a part 2 of it so here it is. Rated M because of sexual content, if you don't like it then don't read it. Marrika Nerys OC X Mystery Military Man


_One year later..._

It had almost been a year since she left the Exotic Flower and she had never stopped thinking of the man that she met there. She was walking to the Exotic Flower; Marrika was bored and needed to blow off some steam so she had decided to go visit her friends at the Exotic Flower.

The black-and-grey panoply of her armour was form-fitting, hugging a well-shaped body replete with delicious feminine curves and just enough sway in her hips to entice the eyes of passers-by from dozens of species both male and female. Soft-soled boots wrapped around her calves all the way to her knees, the hood integrated into her cuirass pulled up to cast her face in just enough shadow to be enigmatic.

Marrika walked into the club and smiled at one of the bouncers as she walked to the bar and sat down on the stool, next to a man in military dress. She didn't look at him at though since she doubted he was her military man. _Like he would still be here_, Marrika thought. _They had to have shipped him out already. _

"What'll be?" the bartender asked and Marrika smiled and said, waving her hand, "Water for now."

"You don't drink?" A voice said from next to her and she looked, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw who it was. It was her mystery military man from last year.

"I try not to drink since one can never know when one needs to get out of there in a hurry." Marrika said smiling up at him.

He laughed and took a sip of his drink before saying, "You have a point."

She noticed that he had a Serroco accent, Marrika had visited the planet once before and felt sorry for the people that called it home…no one deserved to have that done to their planet.

"Yeah, being a smuggler taught me a few tricks." Marrika said.

"Does that include pole dancing?" He asked her with a smirk.

"That was actually my first time doing that." Marrika said blushing lightly which was barely seen thanks to her tanned complexion. She looked at him and said, "And I am surprised that you even recognized me with me dressed like this and my hair pulled back."

"I recognized you by the way you walk," He said and Marrika cocked an eyebrow at him and he added. "You have a very recognizable walk, one that tells me that you can take care of yourself."

Marrika only laughed and smiled at him. She noticed her glass of water sitting in front of her; she didn't even see the bartender bring it. Marrika shrugs and picked up her glass, she took a sip and put it down in front of her.

She leaned towards him and placed her hand on his forearm and said, "It's nice to see you again."

"Mm…yes, it is." He said as he leaned towards her and brushed her cheek lightly with his lips. "Though I was curious as to why I didn't see you the next day."

"Yeah, about that…I had to leave by the next day so I am sorry for leaving after saying that you can see me again." Marrika said smiling sheepishly at him. He noticed that she didn't have an accent and briefly wondered why when she smiled which caused her eyes to glow.

He placed his hand on her cheek and moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "You can make it up to me at your place." Marrika shivered as she felt his breath on her ear and could only nod her head.

He got off the stole and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her off her own stole and together they walked out of the club and into the night.

She led him to her apartment, which were a few blocks from the club. She keyed in the codes and the door opened with a soft whoosh. Marrika, still holding his hand, walked into her apartment and the door slide shut. She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips hungrily to his.

Her room was spacious, only taken up by a few pieces of furniture. Their feet sank into thick grey carpet as the smuggler pulled him over to the bed and all but tore off his jacket, his hands roaming her armour and undoing clasps and buckles with a fumbling efficiency. The final catch came undone and Marrika's thin cuirass slipped to the deck, revealing a very tight jumpsuit unzipped enticingly down to her belly button. Grey eyes brightened when he saw the wedge-shaped flash of tanned flesh and the lacy black bra she wore. At that point in time, however, he was more concerned with getting the Faberian out of her armour, his hands already working at getting her belt and greaves off until she grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled it up over his head. The garment hadn't even reached the deck before he was back at work, tossing her belt aside and moving on to unsnap her greaves, the armour clattering down. A quick flick of his wrist and the jumpsuit's zipper went all the way down to hint at her black underwear, widening the triangle. She stopped momentarily to reach down and loosen and kick off her boots, the man doing the same.

Marrika resumed her ferocity in undressing him, not stopping until his trousers pooled around his feet and she saw the impressive bulge of his arousal. Snaking an arm around his neck, she spun him around and pushed him back onto the bed before pouncing, pinning the larger man underneath her. Her hips ground into his, drawing a grunt from him as she felt his body react and returned the sound. Hands slid inside the dress and crawled along her skin until they were at her shoulder blades, drawing the fabric back and entangling her arms as he teasingly trapped her lips in a slow kiss. Her breathing had deepened even further than before when she pulled back, brown eyes nearly black with lust.

"I'm happy that I met you again." Marrika said as she laid one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, leaning in for another kiss. The lace of her bra was scratchy against his bare skin, one of his hands pushing the jumpsuit down to her buttocks and squeezing a firm mound while he clutched at her shoulder with the other. Marrika took hold of the dress as well as the one hand he was still using to maintain a grip on them and drew them down further, pulling her legs out and discarding the garment. Steady hands undid her bra and tossed it over the edge of the bed as she slid his underpants away, feeling the delightful heat of him against her when he mirrored her action.

For a moment, the two laid silently, wholly bare to each other. The man savored the feeling of flesh against flesh as his fingers traced the smooth, hard lines of her curvaceous figure. Marrika's lips coaxed against his own lightly, then harder as she deepened the kiss, the man's erection throbbing painfully in its hardness. She arched against him as it pressed against her sex, exhaling, and then smiling as she hummed seductively.

"Somebody's raring to go, and who'd have thought that the stuffy military could cultivate such a fantastic... specimen of the male gender?" the smuggler murmured, one hand reaching down between them to clutch his impressive girth as her pebbled nipples skimmed his torso to stop on his thighs. The effect of her grab was immediately apparent as the man gasped and his hips surged upwards, any rational thought fleeing his head before a wave of unmitigated desire. Stroking his shaft gently, her dainty tongue flicked out against the tip of his glans before running it down his entire length and then kissing her way back up, the little pink muscle appearing between her lips again to spread the large drop of precum there in a circular motion. His breath caught in his throat. Marrika smiled momentarily before wrapping her lips around his penis and engulfing several inches of him, her tongue again put to use as it smoothly swirled around his length. In that moment, it was too much, the tightness of his lower belly coiling even further as a rush of blood strained his member to its absolute limits, and she forced the full ring of her lips down to his base, touching his skin as he expanded inside the rapturous confines of her throat, suspended in lightning until she swallowed and blinding whiteness took him whole. She pulled away and crawled up his body, straddling his waist and smiling down at him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He placed a soft kiss on the corners of her lips than his lips moved along her jaw to her ear and his teeth sank into her earlobe, causing Marrika to shiver. Then he picked her up and placed her onto the bed next to him and kissed his way down her throat to her breasts.

A hot mouth closed over her left nipple and suckled strongly. Rough fingertips dragged up and down the center of her body. Smoothing over her ribcage and the sensitive bend in her waist. A light stroking over the pulse pounding in the column of her neck. A work-roughened palm traced her contours, from the arms displayed above her head, down her tensed shoulders. Over the soft curve of her belly, across her hips and the roundness of her thighs. Past her quaking knees, down her calves to her ankles, ending at her ticklish feet. Those maddeningly thorough hands reversed the process with just as much sensual deliberation. Marrika began to shake with pure unadulterated need. Then those eager hands palmed her breasts, bringing both nipples together to suck and lick and taste. Teeth nipped the tender tips, causing a pain-filled sound to escape from her throat. The sting was soothed by pursed lips blowing a stream of cool air, followed by a warm, wet tongue lapping and curling around the abused flesh.

Strong hands gripped her ankles and jerked her body down until her ass nearly hung off the end of the bed. Then a cool, wet tongue licked straight up the center of her pussy. Her hips shot off the bed. A warning growl sounded from below. Then the mouth on her sex began a full-out assault. That clever tongue wiggled deep inside her dripping cunt, licking her from the inside out. Then it zigzagged up to flick little whips of hot velvet across her distended clit. Her blood pulsed and gathered in that little nub, the orgasm danced close to the surface and then the possibility vanished as the teasing mouth trailed away. Soft kisses circled her mound from the line of her pubic hair, to the crease of her thighs, back down to her vaginal opening. The circle of kisses became progressively smaller. Tighter. Wetter. Marrika tried not to writhe, or to grind her sex into that fleeting tongue. But when that hot, hungry mouth closed over her clit and her swollen pussy lips and began to suck them together, she flat-out screamed. Two thick fingers shot inside and stroked that magical spot as the soft suctioning grew stronger and sent her soaring over the edge of reason and into a climax so extreme she forgot to breathe. She nearly passed out from lack of oxygen to her sex-addled brain. Once the blood quit rushing in her ears and slowed to a dull throb between her legs, she slumped against the mattress, panting heavily.

His mouth covered hers; she tasted the musky tang of her own juices on his tongue. He rolled them over until he was on his back with her on top of him. Hands cupped his angular face as his own played at the sensitive bend of her waist and small of her back, tongue tentatively swiping against his lips and then diving into his mouth when he accepted. She ground her mons against him, taking delight in his groan and the instant response from his body despite the short time since his first, intense orgasm for the night. Her wetness shone in a long trail along him as she rubbed back and forth, stimulating him once again to full size. His fingers began kneading her gluteal muscles, impatiently pulling her up far enough for the spongy tip of his manhood to press against her burning clit. The contact made her hips buck involuntarily as she yelped, the sound muffled by their kiss, and her folds parted just barely for him. Marrika leaned back slightly, enough to meet his gaze, breathing rapidly and in sync with him.

"Eager, are we?" she asked, low and sultry, gyring her hips in a tiny circle with him still against her core. The Faberian felt him push again, deciding against any more games and sinking down on top of him, letting out a throaty moan as he stretched her in a way few men had managed, a similar sound coming from him as well. Feeling filled was a sensation she both liked and had missed very much. Taking a few moments to let herself adjust to his size, Marrika slowly began to rock against him, relishing the feel of him inside her. Rising up off him so only his tip was inside her, she held that position a moment, wiggling her hips slightly to stimulate his erogenous zones, then slowly dropping back down to rest against him. She repeated the motion again, and again, and again, each time causing the ball of pressure in her lower belly to contract just a little bit. Moaning, the fingers of one hand intertwined with his, leaning in to lock lips again while her other arm helped support her weight as she began increasing her pace. Their hot connection squelched a little bit from the friction.

She canted her hips inward to allow a deeper penetration and cried out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He thrusted a little harder, Marrika lessened the pace until she rested on top of him and ground downwards, very nearly holding all of him inside her. Her engorged nether lips tingled as they abraded against his pubic hair, making the smuggler's desire to fuck him harder all the more powerful. Though she wanted to take it easy with him for the time beginning but afterwards…

With that thought in mind, Marrika began again, the man drawing his hips back and thrusting in time with her thrusts. They returned to their prior momentum, their moans filling the room. It was not long before they had increased their pace, neither frantic nor languid but still hard enough that the slap of skin against skin was noticeable. They continued like this for several minutes, the man's face screwing up, teeth gritting when she began to smack down harder against him, each choreographed thrust of their hips echoing off the bare bulkheads. Occasionally she slowed them to a stop and swiveled her hips, circling and squeezing him so he gripped her hard. The ball focused into a pinprick, then crashed outward as her body went rigid and the ring of muscles surrounding her channel contracted around him, driving the man over the edge a heartbeat later and he forcefully pushed her downwards while he pulsed inside her, face darkening as a strangled gasp escaped him. Her cries turned into a single scream of pure, ecstatic pleasure.

Marrika flumped on top of him, she placed her head over his heart, feeling it hammer away in his chest alongside his ragged breathing, his erection beginning to soften. She would give him time enough to recover, and then...Her mouth curled into a smirk at the thoughts of what she was going to do to him next.

A hand stroking her braid surprised her out of her thoughts, his fingers detailing each individual plait. When his arm had extended as far as it was able, he pulled it within reach and felt the rest of the way down it, humming when he'd finished.

"Your hair is important to you." It was not a question. Marrika pulled her arms up, tucking her hands under her jaw and rotating her head to rest her chin on his chest, regarding him thoughtfully.

"My hair is my crown," she stated. "Perhaps one day I'll tell you the full story." She ran a finger along the bridge of his nose playfully. Why she'd even told him that much was beyond her, except that for some reason outside her capacity, she felt that she could trust him with it.

"Can I see it undone?" This time, it was very much a question, and the request surprised her, though she managed to hide it.

"Why?" she asked. Silence rang a moment.

"Because I like it better when it is undone." Nodding, Marrika sat up and rolled off of him as she pulled her braid over her shoulder. The mattress rumpled as he shifted to a sitting position behind her. Pulling the silvered clasp off, she got to work unraveling the individual pleats, her hair forming a fan as she worked her way higher. He finished for her, his hands taking over a few tresses from the braid's base, stroking the silken strands when he'd finished and inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He smiled, kissing her hair.

The Faberian turned around to face him, close enough for him to nearly taste her and most definitely feel the heat she radiated. She crawled behind him and ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly.

Her fingers eventually drifted downward, trailing along the rippling musculature of his back and then she pressed her breasts against him as the hands went around his waist, both of them taking hold of his shaft and bringing it back to life with vigorous strokes. His breath caught in his chest, leaning back against her. When he was well and ready, she turned him partially around and pushed him flat against the mattress, then climbed him as a nexu would a post, fingernails tickling points of pain until she was completely astride him, dipping in to kiss the man as she slid down his length, moaning again. He exhaled into her mouth as her velvety walls, hot and slick with her arousal, molded themselves around him.

This time, she was far less gentle, nails raking down his chest as she bit his collarbone. The pain was just enough to increase his pleasure, amplified by the line of burning kisses she trailed up his neck and to his waiting lips. He darted his own tongue into her mouth where they dueled as though trying to knot the muscles together. Moaning her ecstasy into him, she parted for air, breathing heavier than she had all week, eyes dark and hooded with avaricious lust, his grey eyes mirrored her own brown eyes, then she crushed her lips to his again and began driving her hips down on him. The man responded automatically, pulling away and then plunging back up into her as she kissed him with bruising force, the squelch of their lovemaking loud.

Taking one of his hands, she guided it from its perch on her hip to her breast, hissing when his calloused thumb scraped over the nipple to send a bolt of heat down her spine and straight to her engorged groin. The hand on her other hip crept around to the small of her back, helping to keep her in place as she bounced on top of him, fingers massaging the skin there and sending more heat further south. Moans turned to yelps and yelps to cries as she maintained her speed, lower belly tingling with the ball of tension as it wound ever tighter. The one time she slowed to rest and gyrate around him she could tell how hard his heart raced by the pulsating member inside her. His pleasured grimace reminded Marrika of a feral animal, and she swooped in to taste him as their hips crashed together again. Then, the hand around her waist held her down, effectively stopping the blissful rush of their coupling, though his bloated head throbbed delightfully at the mouth of her womb. The Faberian managed a confused look down at him for only a second before he sat up and swung his legs over the bed, standing up and turning around. Her hands immediately circled his neck, ankles locking together just above his buttocks.

"Lean back." His meaning was immediately apparent to her, and, smiling, she unwound an arm to support her weight before letting her upper body fall back to the mattress, the hands on her ass keeping her glued to him. The spongy tip pushed deeper, and Marrika hungrily rocked up and down against him, loosening the bone-crushing hold of her thighs just enough to allow him the range of motion he needed. Before he was halfway out she applied pressure with her heels, feeling him press back into her at her urging. His pace was not as frantic as hers had been, though he thrust into her with greater power, sending thrills throughout her entire body. Each motion jarred her, her breasts bouncing and ass jiggling as her hips stood out in sharp relief.

'Ah, oh frak!' she cried, sheets twisting in her hands as she grabbed desperately for something, anything to hold on to. He gripped her hips tighter and smacking against her like a piston as he arched over her, breath coming out like a bellows. The tension coiled so tightly it was almost painful to bear, and Marrika instantly leveraged herself up so she was face-to-face with him as he pounded into her. The ball focused into a pinprick, then crashed outward as her body went rigid and the ring of muscles surrounding her channel contracted around him, driving the man over the edge a heartbeat later. Her cries turned into a single scream of pure, ecstatic pleasure as she clawed at his back, drawing blood and a raspy growl of release from him when the scalding heat of his seed shot into her.

Sometime later, she wasn't sure how long, only that she was still drifting on the heady bliss accompanying her orgasm, Marrika felt him collapse on top of her, his breathing ragged. One hand absently stroked his hair, the other sneaking along his back for a quick squeeze of his butt.

He was undeniably handsome, his tanned complexion matched with her own tanned complexion, his body burning hot against hers after their coupling. The Faberian could feel his hard muscles as they rippled with his movements. If the ability he'd shown her was any indication, then he would make a great lover.

Nestling his cheek to her breasts, she kissed the top of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone and then nestled his cheek to her breasts again. Marrika pulled the sheets over them and ran her hand through his hair while her other hand drew lazy circles on his shoulder blades.

"I hope we see each other again." she murmured, settling down into the bed as fatigue pulled at her. As soon as she was fast asleep, the man lifted himself up over her and looked down at her, his fingers running through her silky dark brown locks, fanning it out on her white pillow and noted how nicely the white sheets and pillow case contrasted with her tanned complexion and dark hair. He leaned down and pressed a gentle but chaste kiss on her soft lips. He then gently and slowly climbed off her and slipped off her bed, and quietly got dressed. He placed his hands on the side of the slab, looking into her peaceful face. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips with hers, kissing her gently so that he doesn't wake her up. He pulls back and brushed his hand over her hair before leaning in to press a light kiss on her chin, he pulled back and left her apartment.

* * *

Marrika came to consciousness cold and alone in her bed. She sat up and looked around. The man, and his warmth, was gone. Marrika fell back into her bed with a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair before rolling over onto her stomach and cuddled her pillow.

She never got to ask him for his name and never got to tell him her name, and she doubted that she would ever see him again. Marrika sighs again as she closed her eyes and thought, _No point about worrying about it now...if I see him again then I will ask for his name._ Sleep pulled her back into its dark embrace, her dreams plagues with visions of the mystery military man...


End file.
